


Economics 101

by bookishascanbe



Series: Diners and Dates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ITS DONE, M/M, fluff straight fluff, i hope u guys do enjoy it, its here, its not very long but it is here and it is done and that is all i can give yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: Getting together~
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Diners and Dates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Economics 101

"Do you think this was a good idea, Konoha?"

"I've made several questionable choices in my lifetime, to which are you referring?"

Suga waved his hand in Konoha's direction. "Tricking Chikara and Akaashi into a blind date." 

Konoha smiled at him, and grabbed his hand out of the air, wrapping his fingers around Suga's. "Akaashi likes him, trust me. I know my best friend. And you're confident Ennoshita likes him, too. If they don't want to date, then they won't, and we at least tried." 

Suga sighed, twisting his fingers into Konoha’s. Konoha always had the warmest hands. “Yeah…I guess.” 

Konoha pressed a kiss to his knuckles, grinning at him. Suga’s heart fluttered. “C’mon, it’ll be fine. Let’s get some studying done so we maybe don’t completely fail this exam.” 

Suga sighed, and reluctantly let his hand drop from Konoha’s. “I’m not holding my breath really, like the last three tests haven’t had anything to do with the study guides she’s given us, and frankly, it’s getting annoying, like who writes a study guide and then doesn’t put any of the material from it on the test, like, what?” 

Konoha nodded aggressively, pointing his pen at Suga from across the table. “Exactly! But, we should be a little optimistic, and prepared, so let’s study literally everything we’ve learned this semester in hopes that some of it will be on the exam. At least.” 

Suga sighed dramatically. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Aki. You’re the only bearable part of this class.” 

Konoha smiled at him, making his chest go warm and his cheeks flush. “The feeling is mutual darling. Hey, you’re coming to the diner later, right?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Suga said, “Gotta get that late-night coffee boost.” 

Konoha hummed, and they fell into their usual quiet, Konoha’s music in the background and the scritch of their pencils against paper giving them a perfect study ambiance. Suga couldn’t help but fall a little more for Konoha every time they had a study session, or anytime they hung out around each other. Konoha’s easy energy made everything…easy. He was gorgeous and fun and a genuinely nice person, if a little mischievous at times, but so was Suga, so it all worked out. Sometimes, Suga caught himself just looking at Konoha; the little dip in his forehead between his eyebrows, the pout of his mouth as he worked out a difficult problem, the way his sandy blond hair fell over his ears, the way he smirked when he caught Suga looking, everything lovely and wonderful about him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Suga came into the diner later, he found Konoha in a bad mood. When he raised his eyebrows at the hostess, Sara, she grimaced. Apparently, a customer had come in and been an absolute jackass to Konoha for a full hour. He felt a twinge of pity for Konoha, and quietly sat himself in the corner booth, and pulled his books out. Sara brought him his usual coffee and hazelnut creamer and then left him alone. 

After a long time of studying - that probably wasn’t as long as it felt - Konoha slid into the booth next to Suga and let his head fall on Suga’s shoulder. “Holy shit.” 

Suga laid his head on Konoha’s. He could smell his shampoo, a sharp woody scent, and he closed his eyes at Konoha’s warmth seeping into his side. He’d take a break from studying, for just a moment. 

“Hey, are you gonna study all night?” Konoha said, softly. 

“Yeah, probably. Why?” 

“Wanna come to mine and do a study sleepover?”

Suga’s breath caught. A _sleepover_ with _Konoha._ “Like, spend the night?” 

Konoha shifted. “Yeah, that’s the point of a study sleepover.” 

Suga flushed. _A sleepover. With Konoha._ “I mean, yeah, sure, it’s not like I’m doing anything else.” 

Konoha sat up and beamed at him. “Fantastic! I’m off my shift now, so if you wanna stop by your apartment and meet me at mine in like, 45 minutes?” 

Suga nodded, closing his books and putting them in his bag. “45 minutes is good. It’s great. Text me the address?” 

Konoha nodded enthusiastically, kissed his cheek, and practically sprinted out of the building. Suga was left sitting in the booth with his fingers pressed to his cheek, bright red and stunned speechless. 

Sara winked at him from the host stand, and he flushed more, ducking his head and scurrying out to his apartment. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Forty-five minutes later, Suga was knocking nervously on the bright green apartment door. Konoha threw the door open like he’d been waiting, and Suga almost laughed at how nervous _he_ looked. 

“That green is atrocious, you know,” he said, taking his shoes off at the door. 

Konoha chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah, well. Landlord painted them so there’s not much we can do about it. Iji’s out with Ennoshita, by the way. They’re on a date~.” 

Suga wiggled his eyebrows. “That sure sounds nice.” 

Konoha grinned at him. “You know, if you think about it, this is kind of a date.” 

Suga froze, and then straightened up and smiled. “Yeah, kinda.” Konoha’s face turned pink and Suga admired it as he sat down on the couch and dumped his books on the table. “Anyway, study time. I’m _not_ failing this fricking exam.” 

Konoha groaned. “God, me either. I _cannot_ take this class again.” 

“Aren’t you literally majoring in business? You have to take all the economics electives, don’t you?” 

Konoha thunked his head onto the back of the couch. “Don’t remind me,” he whined, and Suga laughed at him. “Don’t laugh at me, either!” 

Suga laughed at him anyway, because Konoha was grinning under his hands, and he knew it was just their way of communicating. Everyone speaks a language, but the language you speak with someone else is the most intimate. Suga liked the language he spoke with Konoha and his mom the most. It was easy to simply be with them. 

When they’d calmed down, they opened their books and settled themselves into studying. At some point, several hours later, Konoha got a text from Akaashi and sat up to stretch. “Hungry?” 

“Yes, please~” Suga hummed. 

He brought in a bowl of hummus and some veggies, and they went back to their quiet studying. Another hour later when they both stretched and took a break, Suga yawned and pulled his pajamas out of his bag. “I’m gonna go change so I can be comfy as I slowly descend into hell.” 

“You’re going slowly? Lucky, I’m already there.” 

Suga rolled his eyes at Konoha as he ducked into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he found Konoha throwing a pile of blankets on the couch, having already changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a ratty old t-shirt. “Ooh, it’s a party now, time to bust out the energy drinks.” 

Konoha grinned. “Cute pjs. You want the pink Monster, yeah?”

Suga sighed, flopping dramatically on the couch. “My savior, yes, please.” 

Konoha balanced the can on Suga’s head and then chuckled when it fell into his lap. “I do like saving your ass.” 

“Seeing it, too, I’m sure. Don’t think I don’t notice when you walk a little behind me.” 

Konoha flushed, his ears turning pink. “What can I say, you’re just really cute.” 

Suga smiled. “You say that a lot,” he muttered, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear and curling up under a blanket. 

“I mean it a lot,” Konoha said, one hand next to Suga on the couch and the other touching his throat. “I really do.” 

Suga swallowed. “Do you?” 

Konoha turned and looked directly at Suga. “Koushi, I think you’re really, really cute and I’d like to be your boyfriend. Because I like you. I like you, a lot.” 

  
  


Suga gasped. Konoha liked him back. _He likes me back, holy shit._ “Oh. _Oh.”_

Konoha sighed and sat back into the couch. “I’m sorry, I’ve just made this whole thing so awkward, I totally get it if you-” 

“Yes. Not yes, I want to leave, but yes, you can be my boyfriend. I want you to be my boyfriend. I really like you, too. A lot,” Suga rushed out, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Konoha looked up at him. “Holy shit you like me back,” he breathed, “Can I hug you?” 

Suga put his book on the table. “Of course.” 

Konoha wrapped his arms around Suga, and Suga hugged him back. Four months after sitting next to each other in Economics 101, they were dating. _This is wonderful_ , Suga thought, burying his nose in Konoha’s neck. 

“Hey, as much as this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I’m not failing this fucking exam so sit next to me and we can call this a study date,” he murmured. 

Konoha laughed, and Suga felt it in his chest. “Okay, okay.” 

They passed the exam.

**Author's Note:**

> they didnt kiss, but i feel okay about it because not every relationship *has* to begin with a kiss, you know? its okay to take your time and go at your own pace!!


End file.
